


Never Done It Like This

by Bittersweet



Series: Blackhawk County [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, First Time, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat and Jonny's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Done It Like This

He pulled the pickup truck off to the side of the dirt road next to the river. He killed the engine and glanced over at the blonde in the passenger’s seat, the sound of frogs coming through the open windows.

“So,” Pat said after they’d sat in the dark for a minute. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“Yeah,” Jonny said, the nervousness Pat was trying to hide in his voice making his own nervousness worse. He pushed the door open and jumped out, grabbing the blanket from the backseat to spread in the truck bed, his boots sliding a little on the wet leaves that littered the ground. He dropped the tailgate and stepped up into the box. He spread the blanket out and was fusing over the corners when he heard Pat laugh. He turned around, blushing in the dim light from the cloudy crescent moon.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” Pat said setting the box of wine he’d bought, Jonny still wasn’t sure how since even with fake I.D. he looked his seventeen years, then swung himself up onto the tailgate, ripping open a package of Styrofoam cups and filling two of them with wine.

Jonny sat down next to him and took the offered cup. His hands shook and he downed the wine in a couple of long swallows so he wouldn’t spill it, grimacing at the taste.

Pat refilled the cup for him then refilled his own as well.

“So,” Pat said again after downing his second cup of wine.

Jonny set his empty cup out of the way and slid closer to Pat, wrapping his fingers into the blonde curls at the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. He closed his eyes at the taste of cheap wine on Pat’s lips and the touch of his hands against his hips. Kissing was familiar, it was something they’d done a lot, and he hoped it would help settle his nerves before they went further.

Pat pulled his legs up onto the tailgate and swore as he knocked the box of wine off.

“Forget it,” Jonny murmured as Pat started to pull away. They crawled further into the truck bed and stretched out, the blanket not doing much to soften the box.

Jonny pushed Pat down on his back, ignoring Pat’s quips about him being pushy, then spent some more time making out, Pat’s fingers twisting into his hair. He slid his right hand down the front of Pat’s jeans and smirked at the way Pat’s hips bucked.

“Shut up,” Pat grumbled though Jonny hadn’t said anything. He tugged the hem of Jonny’s shirt free of his jeans and undid the small white buttons with clever fingers.

Jonny closed his eyes as he felt Pat’s lips trailing across his chest along with the cool night air. He hissed and his eyes flew open again as Pat’s teeth found his nipple. He tilted Pat’s head up and kissed him to stop his teasing, worried that he would come if Pat kept that up for much longer.

They were pressed together so closely that there was no missing either of their arousal.

Pat pulled his mouth away from Jonny’s, curling his hand along the back of Jonny’s neck. “I want you now,” he said softly his lips close to Jonny’s ear. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“Okay.” Jonny’s heart started beating faster, his fingers shaking as he undid Pat’s jeans sliding them and his underwear down Pat’s hips.

“Shit it’s cold out here,” Pat said.

Jonny had to agree as he shed his own clothing. “We could always go someplace else,” he offered closing the distance between them again and marvelling at the feel of so much bare skin against his.

“No,” Pat said shivering slightly. “This place feels right.”

Jonny grinned at Pat’s romanticism, they’d shared their first kiss on the bank of this river, and kissed him again. “I agree,” he murmured though he was thinking more of the person he was with than the place. “Um, I think I left the condoms and shit in the cab.” He started to get up but Pat stopped him.

“We don’t need them.”

Jonny hesitated. His parent’s would kill him if they found out his first time hadn’t been safe but… “Okay.” He slid down and Pat propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. Jonny licked his lips and dropped his lips experimentally to Pat’s cock. Pat hissed in a breath and Jonny slid his mouth over him. It took a few tries before he was able to take much of him and he doubted he was doing it well but he tried his best and he hoped from Pat’s reactions that he wasn’t completely terrible.

“Jonny,” Pat said after only a few minutes, his voice catching in the middle.

Jonny had wanted to try more but Patrick was coming and he wasn’t far behind. He pushed himself off to the side of Pat and they both lay there breathing heavily.

Pat laughed breathlessly. “That…”

“Yeah,” Jonny agreed sitting up and pulling the blanket out from under them to wipe them off.

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Pat asked.

Jonny looked over at him. “Sure,” he said grinning. They dressed quickly and in a few minutes the truck was headed back up the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Steven Lee Olsen song.


End file.
